Another Time Travel Fic
by CherryTree230
Summary: After a brutal defeat, courtesy of Sound and the Akatsuki, Sakura, with the help of her two most trusted summons, go back in time in order to change the past and save the future. OOCness, Language Wanring. Pairings Undecided.
1. Going Back

"I can't just leave you!" Sakura protested loudly as she looked into yellow serpent eyes that held sadness with a glimmer of hope.

"Your clan is the only ones who can do it. As much as i want to stay by your side, you must go." the great snake replied in a calm yet serious way.

"But Manda! lf i go back then you will not remember me, and if that happens i may not be able to save your mate in time!" Sakura once again protested as the cave around them shook from the shinobi trying to force themselves inside their temporary sanctuary, and also where the great snake lived with his family, most of whom were now dead.

"You have the summoning on your palm, you will only have to summon me and show the mark of my mate and i, and you will gain my trust. As you know i choose to serve only one master at a time, and as such you must convince the past me to accept you instead of Orochimaru." Manda replied as the sound of explosions came closer.

"Sakura." a weak voice hissed, to which the pinkette instantly recognized and kneeled beside Manda's mate, who would soon die from the wounds inflicted upon her.

"My Lady." Sakura replied as she sent chakra into the beautful snake to block the pain receptors, easing some of her burden.

"We will use our chakra to help send you back to when you were eight, from there the rest is up to you." she stated as Manda slithered over and curled protectively around his love.

"Thank you, and i will summon you before the death of your young ones." Sakura promised before doing the proper hand seals and, with the chakra from two of her most precious friends, whispered a good-bye and blacked out.


	2. Meeting and Freaking Out the Sensei-s

When Sakura opened her eyes, she knew the jutsu worked. How you ask? Simple.

One, she was in a bed.

Two, she was in a pink room.

Three, her body was much smaller then she remembered.

And lastly, she was in a _pink _room.

'What was i thinking? It is such an obvious color, i could have gotten myself killed!' She repriminded inwardly while blinking the sleep from her eyes away.

_**Hey, I don't think we made it all the way.**_

'What makes you say that?' Sakura asked her inner as she stood from the bed and opened her closet, instantly blinded by pink-red dresses that were absolutely hideous.

_**Oh, i don't know, maybe the fact that your **__**calender**__** on the wall says that today is graduation!?**_

Spinning around quickly, Sakura found that her inner was correct, and was instantly saddened.

'Poor Manda and Naomi. They were so weakened they didn't have enough chakra to send me back all the way.' Sakura thought to herself regretfully as she dug through a scroll she brought with her a bit before pulling out a black V-neck that had a pair of snakes wrapping around her torso, one in purple representing Manda, and another in silver representing his mate. Their tails started at either hip bone before ending with their heads on the opposite shoulder with their mouths opened threateningly.

"Only ten minutes, better get going." Sakura said to herself as she pulled on a pair of black shorts and black boots (Like the ones from shippuden), before walking through the kitchen, grabbing a stick of dango, and body flickering to the academy, and straight into her class, startling Iruka and the other students.

"Sorry i'm late Iruka-sensei, i was caught up at home." Sakura apologized with a small bow before sitting in the empty seat between Sasuke and Naruto, who were glaring at each other with disgust and resentment.

"Okay then, as i was saying before, here are the teams-" Iruka continued as Sakura looked up to see another of the Third's orbs masked by a genjutsu, and continued to stare at it for the rest of class.

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"How can she know about the orb?" Kurenai asked in awe as they watched the pink haired girl stare directly back at them with a blank expression.

"It is strange, looks like you have a very challenging team this time." Hiruzen replied with a smirk as they watched as Iruka announce Team seven with amusement.

BACK AT THE ACADEMY

"-and Uchiha Sasuke."

was all Sakura caught when she suddenly heard all of the fangirls start screeching in protest, to which she quickly covered her sensitive ears before turning to glare at the group.

"Shut the hell up, I would gladly trade, but the Hokage himself arranged these teams, and will not change it. So. Sit Down." Sakura growled, causing the classroom to fall silent and the fangirls to seat themselves as she took out a senbon needle and twirled it in boredom.

"Ahem, your senseis will be here to pick you up after lunch, dismissed." Iruka informed them, before exiting, with a steady stream of students following him until only Rookie nine remained.

"So Sakura, what's up with the new attitude, you look like you just saw death itself." Kiba joked as Ino started to bug Sasuke, Shikamaru flickered his sleepy gaze to the pinkette, and Chouji munched on his chips.

"I know death well, but realized i haven't seen my most trusted people in a while, and it has put me on edge." Sakura replied with a small smile of apology while tracing the palm of her left hand absently before standing.

"Well, i better go find them, see you later." Sakura smirked before body flickering away and reappearing in team seven's training grounds were she bit her thumb and summoned the great snake Manda, who looked for his pale master, only finding a pink haired girl in his place.

"I do not know how you sssummoned me child, but it will be the last thing you do." Manda hissed before going to lunge at her.

"How is Lady Naomi, Manda-san. I hope she is well, seeing as her offspring will not survive other wise." Sakura replied, halting his attack.

"And how do you know thisss?" Manda asked dangerously, he never told a soul about his love, much less about her health.

"I come from the future. A future where you cancelled your contract with Orohimaru, and instead allowed me to sign it." Sakura replied calmly as she kneeled before the great snake in a sign of submission.

"And why would i do that?" he questioned in reply, wary of the time traveler despite smelling the scent of his mate on her.

"Because i do not seek to be your overlord, but your equal. I only summon you in a time of need, and do not abuse the gift given to me." Sakura reasoned, when he still seemed unconvinced, she decided to step it up a notch.

"You also granted me the honor after i healed Lady Naomi. In my world i was too late to save your children, but i refuse to make that mistake twice." Sakura added.

"Very well. Heal her and i will allow you the contract, but kill her and i will make your life worse than hell." Manda threatened before disappearing and reappearing with a sickly looking Naomi.

"My Lady, i would be honored to heal you if you so wish it." Sakura explained formally and politely as she bowed and stretched her arm out in a sign of trust. After receiving the go-ahead, Sakura quickly healed the sickness in her friend and backed away to allow Manda to check her over.

"You have proven your worth, girl. I will allow you the contract." Manda stated as his mate slithered around a bit before disappearing and reappearing with a newborn snake that was a pale lavender with sharp golden eyes.

"This is our first born, she will watch over you as you, her." Naomi explained as the young snake slithered straight up to Sakura and wound herself comfortably around her neck with her head on her shoulder.

"I am honored. I wish you luck with your offspring." Sakura replied with a kind and grateful smile before the great snakes disappeared.

"My name is Yuki. Nice to meet you." The small snake greeted, to which Sakura offered her arm in return. Yuki wrapped around the offered perch just before Sakura body flickered back to the academy, just in time for the senseis of rookie nine to enter the room.

"Hiya! I found them!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she sat, perched on the window, as the jounin returned their weapons to their respective homes.

"Where's ya' get the snake?" Chouji asked as Kakashi analyzed his only female student.

"Lady Naomi allowed me to watch her." Sakura replied as she let Yuki stretch out from her arm in order to be with in six inches of Ino, causing her to let out a startled shriek and high tail it behind Shikamaru and Chouji. As everyone laughed/chuckled/giggled at her, Sakura met the three jounins in a staring contest, before easing them into a genjutsu, that made them think they were trapped in the Tsukyomi.

"Kai!" Kurenai yelled, breaking the genjutsu, and allowing them to see Sakura looking on in amusement.

"How could you perform the Tsukyomi!?" Asuma demanded, to which Sasuke instantly stood and glared at the pinkette.

"I didn't, I merely made it seem as if i did." Sakura explained.


	3. Learning the Truth

Sakura continued to smirk as Ibiki, Anko, Hiruzen, and the jounin senseis interrogated her ruthlessly. After putting them in the fake tsukyomi, she had been sent into T and I to be questioned and violated mentally by Inoichi.

"Honestly, how could a weak genin like me pull off such a high level jutsu that would take an Uchiha to help create?" Sakura thought aloud before turning her gaze to Kakashi.

"Then again, I guess if someone else possessed the sharingan, they, too, could do it." She added, just to spite them, earning another senbon in the arm from Anko.

"Inoichi, probe her mind, we will be able to see everything through my orb." The third Hokage ordered, already tired and wary of the pink haired child's riddles and games.

"Only go in if you wish to see what I have seen. I retain memories as Tsunade was ripped clean in half, as Shikamaru's screams or agony faded with the light in his eyes as that bastard cut him up into little more than mincemeat. I watched as one by one all of Konoha fell until there was no one left." Sakura said with glazed eyes as she locked Inoichi in a staring contest. "Tell me, Inoichi-san, are you prepared to hear what I have heard? Feel the agony I have felt as every last one of my precious people were murdered in front of me? Are you ready...to watch your daughter die?"

All Sakura got in reply was shocked silence from all but Inoichi who slapped her across the face. Shifting her head back to face them, she locked eyes with Hiruzen instead.

"Do your worst then, nothing you can do to me will even compare to the horrors I have seen." she conceded, and Inoichi entered her mind.

They watched Hiruzen's orb with wide eyes as they saw the war from Sakura's point of view. They saw Sasuke defect from the village. They watched as sand and sound attacked them at the chuunin exams, and saw how Orochimaru killed the third Hokage. They witnessed Tsunade coming to the village and training Sakura while Naruto was off with Jiraiya. They saw Sakura's tears as she read the old Anbu reports for Tsunade, who was passed out on her desk, they saw how the war began. They couldn't understand how someone could handle so much pain and not go insane, even Kakashi, who had already lived through war, could not compare his suffering to hers. When Inoichi went back into his own mind once more, a heavy silence rained down on them, only broken when Kurenai finally lost her internal battle and released the sob she was holding and quickly embraced Sakura, who continued to stare at them with serious, guarded, and hard eyes.

"I have taken the snake contract from Orochimaru, allowing me to summon Lord Manda, and his kin. He has most likely found this out already, and I hope he is pissed." Sakura began with a small chuckle as Anko released her, allowing her to stand.

"Hold on a moment, we saw you reading old Anbu missions, which one were you reading?" Hiruzen demanded, already feeling dread in his stomach.

"I have a feeling you already know which one, Hiruzen-san. But I will humor you." Sakura replied as she healed the wounds inflicted upon her courtesy of Anko.

"The report I read, was of Uchiha Itachi...and how Danzou disguised himself as you, and ordered Itachi to murder his own clan, in return, he would be able to live in Konoha without punishment, and stop the coup those idiots were planning." Sakura finished, to which everyone whipped around to stare wide eyed in horror at Hiruzen, who was also horrified and saddened by the news.


	4. Evading Sensei and Reading a Book

I am SO sorry I have not updated in a little over a month but won't bother with excuses. I really appreciate those who have reviewed and I hope I don't disappoint you! :)

* * *

"Well, seeing as you have your work cut out for you, may as well and go get these tests done, ne?" Sakura said with a small smile before grabbing an already retreating Kakashi who was pulling his orange smut novel out of his kunai pouch and disappearing with nothing more then a semi-loud 'pop'.

"Hey, I wanted to read that." Kakashi complained childishly yet somehow in a lazy way as Sakura continued to evade his attempts at reclaiming his novel and was reading it herself.

"It isn't my fault this happens to be my favorite in the entire series, so get off my back." Sakura retorted as she walked into her old academy classroom where the rest of rookie nine and there senseid were shocked to see Kakashi _literally _on her back as he tried-in vain-to snatch his most prized possession out of her hands.

"Um Kakashi..." Asuma began, only to be interrupted as Kurenai through a shoe at Kakashi, hitting him straight in the face and forcing him off of Sakura, who merely smirked at his now groaning form.

"THAT IS SEXUAL HARRASMENT YOU HENTAI!" the jounin shouted before huffing and turning back to her team that consisted of a pale faced Kiba, a blushing Hyuuga, and a straight faced Shino.

"Always a good laugh around you jounin." Sakura chuckled before stepping to the side suddenly, dodging a charge from Kakashi, before planting a foot into his face and forcing hi to the ground with ease.

"Come on we have something to discuss." Asuma told his team as he wisely skirted around Sakura and her struggling silver haired sensei as she flipped a page of the dirty novel.

"That goes for you to!" Kurenai told her team in a much sweeter voice as if she didn't just take down one of the best shinobi in the village with a _freaking shoe_. This left a scared and amused Naruto sitting next to a suspicious and hate filled Uchiha, while Sakura continued to evade Kakashi, who soon gave up on trying to get his book, but not taking his eye off of it.

* * *

Yeah it wasn't very long, but I have two essays left to write and a little sister to babysit everyday while mom and dad are at work...


	5. Kakashi Dug His Own Grave

**Here is the next chapter! I decided to update quickly because the last chapter was really short, and also because of all the awesome reviews I received! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Sakura continued to smirk tauntingly at Kakashi as she continued to read his precious novel, not allowing Naruto or Sasuke to be able to read it, though. They were too innocent to read such perfection. Ahem. Anyways, they had just introduced themselves, and Kakshi told them of the survival exercise the next morning, and was now trying to find a way to reclaim his book. Sasuke had long since left, taking Naruto with him as the blonde genin repeatedly tried to provoke the youngest Uchiha.

"Come on Sakura~! I am going through withdrawal already!" Kakashi whined pitifully as she continued to ignore him.

"You have plenty books at home, go read them." she replied, full on knowing that she held the most recently released copy of the series, and that her perverted sensei had most likely not read all of it if his reaction was anything to go by.

"Come on! I will do anything~!" he pleaded, now on his knees in front of her with his hands clasped together. However, he wished he didn't say that as she snapped the book closed and smirked at him, sadistic glee flickering across her green eyes repeatedly.

"Well then, that changes everything. I will give you your book back...if..." she trailed off, purposely trying to mess with him, and, seeing the desired frustration on his face, continued with her demand,

"I want Pakkun to be my nin dog until _after _the chuunin exams are over."

"What?" Kakashi said in a monotone, all expression wiped off of what was visible of his face.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it is shorter then the last chapter, but I find short chapters easier to write then longer ones...so...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I LOVE YOU ALL! \(T-T)/**


End file.
